


NSFW Alphabet | Carol Danvers

by chuafterdark



Series: MCU NSFW Alphabet [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: this time it's Carol's turn to show you your ABC's





	NSFW Alphabet | Carol Danvers

******A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Depending on how long you go, she’ll either be super loving and making sure you clean up and drink enough water after, running around grabbing everything for you, or if she’s exhausted, Carol will watch you with the widest smile on her face from under the covers, taking care of her. Either way, she has so much love in her eyes you still can’t believe she’s real sometimes.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

As much as you love how snarky she can be with everyone (especially Nick and Tony) you love it even more when she puts her mouth to  _ other uses _ . It’s gotten to the point where one seemingly innocent lick of her lips is enough to make you red all over, memories of the night before flooding your mind.

Carol adores how her hands look on you. Between trailing down your breasts, teasing your pussy with the faintest touches, or around your neck, she’ll never get tired of how your eyes immediately darken when she gets her hands on you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

If she were drunk and someone were to ask her what her favorite thing to drink was, she’d (un)ironically say your cum.

It almost happened once during a girls night between Maria and Natasha, thankfully with Wanda not in the room because she had to pee, and you’ve never jumped over a table while drunk so fast to shut her up in the most inconspicuous way you thought of at the time - a kiss. 

Whether you come on her hands or her mouth, she makes sure to lap it all up with a proud smirk as you tremble and moan into her. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

She could refuse it all she wants, but she has a captain kink, an accidental discovery you made when you strutted into your room to find her in bed still up, waiting for you. You thought she was about to tap out, but the moment you moaned,  _ “oh, captain” _ in her ear, her stamina came back tenfold and she fucked you harder than ever.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

You didn’t expect any less from the woman who bragged about being an intergalactic superstar the first time you drank together, who threw snark at anyone who asked for it, and walked around like she owned the place. She was cocky, and she had the right to be.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

As much as she loves watching you squirm underneath her, Carol lives for you on top of her, riding her like no tomorrow and kissing you like she held all the secrets to life in her lips. Sometimes when she’s feeling more  _ devious _ , she’ll pull back from kissing or touching you at all and tell you to pleasure yourself, relishing in the way your eyebrows come together in annoyance, but you continue to ride her and start touching yourself, giving her the show of a lifetime, until she caves and touches you again (and she always caves).

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

Someone with a mouth like hers is always bound to crack a joke or remember something that she meant to joke about before you got busy, and she  _ has to let it out now _ before she forgets again. Once it was something so ridiculous you had to pull away from her and fell off the bed (or was it the couch?) from laughing so much.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Her preference is to get waxed or shave when she has the time, but if you’re both slammed by missions and work, she’ll let it grow out a little, to no bother to you at all.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

You will never get tired of how attentive and caring she is, even when she decides to act like an asshole and take a step back to make you do all the work, she’s ready to jump in and take care of you once she’s sure you really need the help. Every moment with her you fall a little deeper in love with her.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Like the asshole she is, she’ll send you pictures or audio messages of her in the act, moaning your name or pictures of how soaked she is, knowing you’re probably off doing some positive publicity things for the community or in meetings with Nick and Maria. 

Sometimes if you catch her in the act, she’ll pretend she didn’t notice you walking in, moaning even louder than before, pinching her nipples and pumping in and out of herself so intensely to bring her over the edge, making sure she’s exhausted and cummed before even sparing a half-lidded glance to you, her smirk taunting you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_ Facesitting and hate sex. _

You swear, sometimes she gets you riled up just because she loves the thrill of you pushing her down and shutting her up in one of the only ways you both enjoy. You teased her about just  _ asking _ you, but that’s too easy for her, and she likes the challenge.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Even though all the rooms have the same standard bed, she swears that yours is better, “blessed with more loving” and because it has the best windows overlooking the water, the perfect place to press you up against without fear of anyone accidentally turning and seeing what was happening inside.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

On the surface, Carol seems like one of the most confident people on the Avengers, but just one, accidental spill of your water down your shirt (or you doing anything implicitly sexual) is enough to make her swallow her confidence and get red.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

She refuses to tie you up or blind you, memories of her getting caught and interrogated by who knows how many armies ruining the thought of that even being something people do in the bedroom. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

As much as she loves the way you can make her melt in seconds with your technique, she loves teasing you and making you tremble with just a few flicks of her tongue and bites to your inner thighs, Carol could eat out forever if the world wasn’t always in danger.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

Depending on how you both feel, sex can be fast and rough with someone taking charge, or slow and sensual where neither of you want to stop and can’t get enough of each other, even after hours of sex.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies were a definite necessity with jobs like yours. Sometimes she’ll finger you so intensely that you collapse to your knees afterward and need her help to walk between debriefs, hoping and praying that they wouldn’t notice how wobbly your knees are or how flushed your cheeks were. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

For you? She’ll never get tired of trying new things, always making sure to be careful and taking it slow with each new toy that’s bigger than what you’re used to or something you’ve never used before. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

For someone who got their powers the way she did, it was no surprise that she could go long and hard or soft and slow for hours at a time, you’ve lost count of how many times both of you have gone until the sun was well up in the sky.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Dildos, vibrators, wands, anything you could ever dream of, she somehow had, or bought soon enough, loving to put you to the test with anything she could get her hands on. But if you manage to turn the tables and get the chance to use a bullet vibe on her as you fuck her mindlessly with a double-ended strap on? It’s game over for both of you.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

No one is safe from her teasing and sarcasm in public, but she is an absolute monster in private, edging you to no end, stopping and pulling away with a wide smirk on her face, ready to give you orders and watch you pleasure yourself on top of her.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

She’s quiet, but she always makes sure to whisper hotly in your ear the whole time, praising or teasing you.

_ “Good girl, look at the way you’re touching yourself and riding me, you’re so wet for me, baby.” _

_ “I don’t think you fully understand the effect you had with that outfit of yours, love, I think I’m gonna have to show you.” _

_ “Do you want me to come touch you? Fuck you until you can’t walk? You better be good, and not cum until I get my hands on you.” _

**W = Wild Card (I chose: wearing her jacket)**

When she walked in to find you only wearing her jackets, absolutely soaking, perched up on the bed, pinching your nipples and teasing yourself, you were almost afraid she’d collapse from a nosebleed or short-circuiting. It was and always be a welcome sight in the bedroom, so long as you’re both careful not to get it too dirty to avoid even more trips to the dry cleaner. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

She always jokes about you having the most beautiful, breath-taking body, but she’s built like a goddess from head to toe, every inch of her so perfect inside and out, and in your mouth.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Regular enough, but if you have to dress up for some charity gala or publicity event, she’ll make sure you can’t walk for the next few days. 

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Once she’s sure you’ve both cleaned up and drank water, she’s out like a light, either curled into your chest like a cat or as the big spoon, Carol won’t go to sleep unless her arms are around you in some way.


End file.
